


Ain't No Other

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun were rivals over Yuta's heart.





	Ain't No Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I'll write a smut fic for yutae. Please bear with me.

 

_"J-Jaehyun..." Yuta looked at him in the eyes with full of anticipation. "Please touch me.."_

_Jaehyun did touched the porcelain doll in his arms. From his chest to his hips, it sends shivers all over their body. He slides his finger inside the older's warm hole which earned a loud gasp from him._

_"God.. Jaehyun.. There!" Yuta shamelessly gripped Jaehyun's wrist to push his fingers further._

 

Jaehyun's breath hitches. His eyes were closed, feeling the greatness of his left hand over his sensitive skin. He clutches on the handrail of the bathroom and bit his lip to control his noises. He couldn't afford to be busted by his parents while he's jerking off inside their bathroom.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath and finally explodes everything inside the toilet bowl. He gave his own friend a few pumps, milking every juices out. 

He cleaned himself up, wiping everywhere from the toilet bowl to the floors and even the handrail to avoid suspicions. 

Once he opened the door, his second degree cousin was standing in front of the door with a smirk smugging on his face. 

"Moaning for my boyfriend's name.. I see.." Taeyong placed his arms on his chest. Jaehyun raised his left brow and lightly punched his cousin's arm. 

"The hell you care?" 

"I care about my boyfriend's name being moaned by my cousin." Taeyong's smirk grew wide and this made Jaehyun feel irritated.

"Well, be careful on what you're saying. Better watch out for your man cause I can steal him from you whenever I wanted to." Jaehyun warned, making Taeyong's smirk disappear. 

 

 

It was sunny afternoon when Yuta was walking towards the bench where Jaehyun was waiting. Being his favorite dongsaeng since they were from highschool, Yuta couldn't afford to ditch Jaehyun whenever he asked for a hang out. He'll always make a way to see the younger even though it's against his boyfriend's rules. 

"Jaehyunnie ~" Jaehyun's eyes glittered when he saw how beautiful the older is under the sun. His skin glows and his beautiful smile shines brighter than the sun itself. 

"Yukkuri hyung ~" Jaehyun called by his nickname that his boyfriend gave him.

"Stop calling me that, Jaehyun. Taeyong doesn't want anyone to call me that other than himself." He told the younger. Jaehyun knew what his older cousin hates and he loves to tease him that way. 

Jaehyun ignored it and placed his arm on the older's shoulder. "Where shall we go?"

 

 

 

It was fun to spend time with your closest friend most especially when you're so busy spending most of your time to your boyfriend. Yuta admits that he's getting all caged up over Taeyong's overprotectiveness but he couldn't even blame the latter. 

Yuta was once attacked before and he was glad that Taeyong immediately rescued him from that bad guy. 

But Taeyong's overprotectiveness is getting too much when he saw his boyfriend, standing on the ticket booth of the cinema. 

"You're having fun without me? That's unfair." Taeyong whined and clutches himself over Yuta's arm. Jaehyun rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You told me that you have an appointment this afternoon, though." 

"Yeah, you're right but I can cancel every appointment that I have just to be with you, my Yukkuri." That stings over Jaehyun's ears. Hearing his older cousin calls his long time crush that nickname makes him sick. 

Yuta looked at Jaehyun and the latter just gave him a warm smile, showing his dimples. He couldn't say no to that look, anyways.

 

The movie started with a lot of tension going on inside the hall. As they comfortably sat on their seats, Taeyong couldn't stop flirting over Yuta. Jaehyun gritted his teeth in irritation and jealousy and clutches his fist to control his emotions. 

The movie ended with the three of them not knowing the full story. Taeyong and Yuta focuses on flirting while Jaehyun tried his best to focus on the screen but failed whenever he hears his older crush his whimpers and soft moans. 

 _Who fucking jerk his boyfriend off inside the cinema hall with his cousin sitting right beside them?_ Well, that's Taeyong and that _asshole_ is such a pain in the ass.

They both ended up sending Yuta home. Taeyong pulled his beautiful boyfriend in his arms and gave him the sweetest kiss he could ever give. Jaehyun looked away, aware that his cousin is testing him again. 

"See you tomorrow, love." Taeyong whispered on his ear.

"Message me when you both got home. Okay." Yuta placed a sweet peck on his cheek. 

"Of course, love. I will. I love you, Yukkuri." Yuta's face flushed red. Taeyong seldom says these three words and he just blurted it out tonight. Yuta couldn't help but to smile wide at the confession and pull his boyfriend again to give him another sweet kiss. 

"I love you too, Yongie." 

 

 

"Wow. What a drama." Taeyong let out a loud mocking laugh and walked pass by Jaehyun. The latter took the challenge as they both walk together, trying to beat up each other's pace. 

"He's so sweet to me before you showed your ass up. Such a moment destroyer." Taeyong stopped walking that made Jaehyun stop too.

"Stay out of my boyfriend."  Taeyong growled and warned. Jaehyun mocked him by giving him the same smirk the older gave last time. 

"What if I don't? Yukkuri hyung is such a beautiul man. Ain't no other man could beat him as my ideal one. And I'll be glad to sleep with him someday." 

"Stop calling him that! You motherfucking Jaehyun!" Taeyong had enough and clutches the younger's shirt. Taeyong is furious. He never felt this way before but Jaehyun just pushed his limits. 

"STAY AWAY FROM YUTA. YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

"No. I don't and I won't." 

"Fuck you." Taeyong didn't threw a punch. Instead, he pushed the younger to the ground and left him. 

 

 

All Taeyong could say is that Jaehyun is unstoppable. He's always there to destroy every moment that he has with Yuta. He's always there whenever Yuta and him were cuddling inside his house. He's always there when they go out to eat and have a date. Jaehyun is slowly destroying everything even his trust on his boyfriend.

Jaehyun is getting the biggest revenge on him by walking his boyfriend out without him knowing and this is making him frustrated. Yuta isn't even helping him as the latter is keeping this a secret, for sure due to his overprotectiveness. He understands that. But can you blame him? When Jung Jaehyun is trying to replace him?

Taeyong had enough when he followed two from the arcade. He pulled Yuta away from Jaehyun and shoved him inside the cubicle of the public bathroom.

"Why are you here? How did you find me here?" 

"Yuta.. listen to me. Please?" Taeyong's tone of voice made Yuta finally shut his mouth up. He knew this is serious and all he wanted to do is to follow his request. 

"I'm jealous." Taeyong started and that statement made Yuta soften his gaze to the latter. "Jaehyun... he's always there to destroy everything between us. He likes you, Yuta. He's trying to win you against me." 

"Ta-"

"Do you still love me?" Taeyong looked at Yuta's eyes with full of affection and plead. The younger couldn't help but to smile at Taeyong's latest confession. "Of course, Tae. I love you so much." 

"I love you so much, Yukkuri. I can't afford to lose you." Taeyong pulled Yuta into a deep kiss. 

 

 

Jaehyun was watching TV on the living room of their house when the door from his older cousin's room banged open. His parents weren't there and for all Jaehyun knew, he's alone with Taeyong in this house. 

What he didn't expect is that they have a guest and that guest is no other than Nakamoto Yuta.

"Shit Taeyong.." Jaehyun's ears perks up as he heard Yuta's voice from the room. "THERE..." 

"You're so tight, babe." Taeyong muttered under his breath as he gave his boyfriend some powerful thrust. Yuta rolled his eyes on pleasure and clutches on Taeyong's bed sheets.

Jaehyun groaned in annoyance as he turned the volume of the TV high. But the combination of Yuta and Taeyong's moans beats the TV up. 

"GOD TAEYONG! F-FASTER!" Yuta yelled as his boyfriend is showing no mercy on his tight hole. Taeyong gripped Yuta's leaking length and stroked it with the same pace of his thrust. 

"SHIT YUTA.. I-I'M COMING!" Taeyong let out a loud groan as he spilled his seeds inside his boyfriend. Yuta came a few seconds after Taeyong pressed the slit of his length with his thumb. 

Both Yuta and Taeyong layed down on the bed, sweat and cum covering their bodies. The older scooted Yuta closer while both of them were panting heavily from their high. 

"That was the best!" Yuta exclaimed, the after glow slowly showing on his face. Taeyong placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and placed his boyfriend's head on his chest. 

"You know what's best than this?" Yuta looks up with anticipation.

"Jaehyun's face right now." Both him and Yuta laughed at the younger who's standing at Taeyong's door. 

"Just shut up." Jaehyun groaned as he closed the door of his cousin's room to go back from watching his favorite series. 

"I'm just joking. But the best will always be you, Yukkuri." Yuta giggled at his boyfriend's statement and lightly punched him on his chest. 

"You better make up with Jaehyun after this." 

"We already did. Don't worry." Taeyong kissed his boyfriend's forehead again and snuggled closer to sleep under their sweaty and filled with cum bodies. Taeyong normally freaks out when they sleep like this but this time, it feels perfect. 

 


End file.
